Taiki Saruwatari
Personality A warden of her own feelings, she had once been a relatively friendly girl, when she was younger, at the age of eight, but events in her past changed this. Cool, collected, and indifferent were the best ways to sum up how she is today, and even if she didn’t really care about the plights of others, she would make an offer to help though usually with a reward of some kind in mind. Despite preaching about war, violence was something she reserved for a last resort for any occasion, preferring first to handle confrontations with her un-empathetic way of talking, she was just indifferent towards others. History Growing up Born into a band of outlaws just outside of Pregynt, she would have been destined for two things, a servant to the band, or trained to be a ruthless killer.. Luckily neither of these happened, seeing as how the band fled and abandoned her to get away from the Warrior Monks of Avriel in the city, one, an older man name Maerōn Vellari had happened upon her as he was making his way back to the city, stopping to wordlessly pick the child up, he took her back to the Monastery where the shrine to Avriel lay in the city. From that point, when she asked about later in her life, she was told that she had been offered up to the god Avriel, from there on.. Her path was to be that of a Priestess of Avriel, albeit one trained by the Monks both in the ways of combat and faith. As a child, she had been clueless as to what she was supposed to be memorizing, originally bubbly and friendly, always asking questions of the Monks, and when she would cause trouble, whether at the Shrine or the yard, or wherever else. She would be punished, sometimes starved for a week, the repeated punishments clearly seemed to have a positive and a negative, she eventually stopped causing trouble for those who lived in the Monastery with her, but ultimately decided the best way to avoid punishment was to cease interaction with her fellow Monks in training. At the age of fifteen , her guardian passed from this life, Maerōn Vellari, the current Head Priest at the Monastery, his final words were for the young teen, “My dear.. Dear Saru, you’ve grown so much compared to when you were a child, don’t cry.. Please.. It saddens an old man’s heart to see you cry.” Indeed, she had been crying, her words caught in her throat, choking her. Then he had passed, and still she stayed in the Monastery for another six years. Out on her own With her education and training complete, at the age of eighteen. She was asked to tend the Shrine of Avriel in the far city of Earnwold, she gave a wordless nod of acknowledgement, many had remarked that ever since Maerōn’s death at the age of 94, she had changed drastically, and completely kept to herself. Never speaking up when she was present, save to those who came to make offerings and requests to the God of War, she had set out from Pregynt later that day on a cold winter, traveling all over the 3 Nations for 9 years, seeking to learn from the various Priests and Priestesses of Avriel, before finally resigning to her duties as the not-so-newly appointed Priestess of Avriel, now on course for the city of Earnwold. Abilities and Skills Magic Possessing knowledge of the art, she wasn’t trained in the use of it by any formal means, she was self taught, as the Priests of Avriel focused on swordplay, she took a shine to imbuing her swords with special properties, though they would leave her drained as a side effect, this was the only issue. The wielder/user of the item in question would be left drained once the item’s enhancement was triggered, an example would be the two swords she took with her from the Monastery, one blade was solely for self-defense, able to ward against spells, but at the cost of some of her well-being, possibly shortening her lifespan. The blade couldn't pierce flesh either, a major drawback in a weapon, as inflicting pain was the whole point, the second sword she carried with her was naught but a simple blade, but both were still mere swords, neither were unbreakable, if anything.. She’d simply learn to make her own, or replace them. Basic Skills Average at just about all of the basic things one would do in their own household, save cooking. It was not her forte, and oft left her sick out in the wilds when taking a bite of a under-cooked fish, etc. Hopefully you get the picture, never eat Mystery Food-X, kids, never.